La Noche donde Comenzó todo
by Komuro
Summary: Toma lugar en el primer capitulo de la segunda temporada,donde Maki y Nico hablan con μ's. Asi debió haber sido esa noche :) Shoujo-Ai R&R :D NicoXMaki Banzai!


**"Esa Noche donde comenzó todo"**

Maki colgó su celular dando un suspiro. Acababa de hablar con μ's respecto a Honoka que parece ser que perdió el interés en cuestión de entrar a Love Live,era difícil pensar en alguna razón por la que Honoka(siendo lo enérgica que es)decidiera no querer concursar en la competencia, todas buscaban animarla pero ninguna ha tenido éxito, quizás…no…la más afectada es Nico-chan, quien ha dado su mayor esfuerzo en μ's, Maki podía verlo aunque las otras integrantes no lo notaran, Nico quería ser notada y admirada pero no de una forma arrogante, todo lo que ella quiere es ver sonreír a las personas, animarlas, ella siempre lo dice: 'Las canciones que hacemos no son para nosotras son para todos las personas' y a pesar de todo Honoka empieza a hacer decisiones como no querer entrar a Love Live arruinando el sueño de su Nico…¿eh?...¿su?.Se sonrojo de sí misma, ¿que estaba pensando? ¿Se estaba volviendo sobre protectora con Nico? No ayudó en nada en sus son rojez que ahora dicha persona se acercaba hacia ella con rostro neutral posiblemente algo irritada por la conversación con las integrantes, con un brazo tenía dos latas pegados a su cuerpo algo que debió haber comprado en una maquina vendedora. Silenciosamente tomó asiento y sin decir una palabra le ofreció una de las latas que ahora podía ver que era jugo de naranja. "Ah..gracias" dijo tomando la lata.

Nico no respondió, solo abrió su lata y dio un largo sorbo con el que probablemente se terminó el contenido. Estaba todavía irritada.

Maki no sabía que decir, quería animarla pero no encontraba las palabras para hacerlo, temía que algo que dijera pudiese ofenderla, pero no le agradaba verla así, podía ver la tristeza en sus ojos, ya estaba acostumbrada a ver a la siempre enérgica Nico-chan, ver su sonrisa, ver sus tontos pero tiernos intentos de llamar la atención del grupo, y aunque no lo quería admitir cada vez que Nico hacia su Nico Nico Nii Maki siempre se sonrojaba, era algo increíblemente adorable, pequeños detalles que hacían Nico-chan a Nico-chan. ¿Desde cuándo le ha prestado tanta atención a Nico-chan?Sera que en verdad será…

"Maki-chan,que es lo que piensas hacer?"Dijo Nico aun con su vista hacia el jugo que apretaba con ambas manos.

Maki titubeó un poco, no esperaba que Nico-chan iniciara una conversación. "Eh…ummm sobre que"Preguntó pero arrepintiéndose al instante al ver la reacción de Nico-chan quien rápidamente volteó con ella con un rostro enfurecido.

"¿!Que no es obvio¡?"Contestó alzando la voz pero rápidamente cubrió su parte de su rostro con una mano avergonzada por su reacción al ver la cara de Maki. "Lo siento".Dijo nuevamente bajando su vista.

"Está bien, esto debe ser importante para ti "Respondió sinceramente.

"Es solo que…toda mi vida he soñado con esto, por fin pude encontrar personas que comparten mi mismo sueño y podría no parecerlo pero me divierto. "Nico subió un poco so rostro sonriendo levemente. "Todos los días es una aventura nueva, podía ser yo misma, amigas que me aceptan tal y como era" Nico se detuvo de hablar unos segundos esperando que Maki dijera algo pero no lo hizo, elevo mas su mirada hacia la brillante luna estirando su brazo como si pudiese tocar la luna. "Pero ahora" Continuó. "Ese sueño parece tan inalcanzable" Dijo con voz entrecortada y una simple lagrima recorrió su mejilla que no pasó desapercibida para Maki. "Quizás todo lo que eh hecho hasta ahora fue en…"Pero fue interrumpida por Maki quien se abalanzó sobre Nico abrazándola tiernamente como cuando Maki la detuvo en la azotea de la escuela. "M..Maki-chan?"Dijo extremadamente sonrojada.

"No digas cosas tan tristes como 'todo fue en vano' " Le susurró Maki abrazándola más fuerte. "Aun si Honoka ya no quiere entrar a Love Live, aun si μ's se deshace, estaré contigo Nico-chan"

Nico no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esta situación, quería agradecerle pero no encontraba las palabras, eso significó bastante para ella. Sentía felicidad que alguien se preocupase tanto por ella. Lentamente abrazó a la pelirroja por la cintura y hundió su rostro en su cuello de la menor sintiendo el cabello de Maki en su rostro, tenia lagrimas en sus ojos pero ahora eran de felicidad.

Maki se relajó al sentir los brazos de su sempai. ¿Porque no se había dado cuenta antes?, siempre le prestaba atención a Nico-chan, siempre buscaba discutir con ella, siempre buscaba llamar la atención de Nico-chan, siempre cuidaba de ella, todos esos detalles hacían más claros sus sentimientos. estaba enamorada, no había duda, amaba el lado rebelde de Nico-chan, su lado gentil, todo lo que hacía a Nico-chan especial, sus rojizos ojos, su cabello en dos pequeñas colas, que a pesar de ser una de las tres del grupo que son de tercer año, parezca de primero. Todo su ser.

Después de varios minutos lentamente se separaron, ambas sonrojadas, no querían voltearse a ver mutuamente. Nico fue la primera que se repuso viendo a Maki,le parecía tierno la manera en como Maki volteaba su mirada lejos de ella. "Nee Maki-ch…no…Maki"Dijo. Lentamente Maki volteó su rostro, sus ojos ametistas finalmente encontrándose con los rubíes. "Deja que Nico-chan te agradezca" Dijo sonriendo mientras se acercaba a Maki y antes de que Maki se diera cuenta que iba a pasar, la mayor besó a Maki con sus ojos cerrados provocando sensaciones aun desconocidas para ambas chica. Maki estaba sorprendida al inicio pero lentamente cerró sus ojos disfrutando el momento y profundizando también el beso.

NicoMakiXNicoMakiXNicoMakiXNicoMakiXNicoMakiXNicoMaki

Nico abrió sus ojos lentamente despertando por los rayos de sol que atravesaban por una pequeña abertura de sus cortinas, llevo su ante mano a sus ojos tratando de disipar el sueño que sus ojos todavía cargaban intentando levantarse, miró a su alrededor al ya conocido apartamento en el que vivía y se dejó caer en la almohada no sintiendo las ganas de levantarse, a su lado Maki aun dormida se cambio de posición inconforme como estaba e inconscientemente abrazando a Nico en el proceso. Nico le sonrió recordando su sueño, acercó su rostro a Maki y dijo. "Quizás esa noche no te lo dije, pero te amo Maki, gracias por estar conmigo todos estos años". Se acercó lo suficiente para darle un beso a su bella durmiente.

Es mi primera vez haciendo un one-shot y quiero decir que me gustó bastante, es como hacer lo mejor de una larga historia resumido en un capitulo(lo que en verdad importa yay)no tengo palabras para la fascinación que tengo por esta pareja, son tal para cual, están hechas una para la otra, típicas chicas que discuten entre ellas pero que tienen sentimientos por la otra(busquen el Yuri en internet de NicoMaki,en las novelas en especial, no por nada esta pareja es la más popular de Love Live!, y si esa última parte es ya Nico y Maki viviendo juntas años después ;D

Komuro


End file.
